The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a compound substate for light-reflective application, especially to a manufacturing method of a compound substrate for light-reflective application, by which the mechanical utility can be simplified, the cost is reduced and the light-reflective article made by the compound substrate has uniform light-reflecting effect.
The conventional light-reflective printing is generally printed on a substrate to provide light-reflecting effect However, the conventional multiple-color light-reflective printings can not be printed on substrates simultaneously. The processing means such as a printing roller can only perform mono-color printing rather than multiple color printing. Therefore, the color can not be precisely registered and the coloring of light-emitting beads is difficult.
Therefore, the light-emitting beads are pre-processed by applying a background color on the light-emitting beads (multiple color). However, the color-printing of light-emitting beads is non-uniform because he light-emitting beads are entangled with each other. Therefore, a waterproof glue is applied to the light-emits beads to protect the light-emitting beads. However, the cost is high, the reflecting effect is not uniform and the design of mechanical utility is not easy.
It is an object of the invention to provide a manufacturing method of a compound substrate for light-reflective application, by which the mechanical utility can be simplified, the cost is reduced and the light-reflective article made by the compound substrate has a uniform light-reflecting effect.
To achieve the above object, the manufacturing method of compound substrate according to the present invention comprises the steps of: A) preparing a first substrate and a second substrate; B) coating a binding agent over the first substrate, coating a plurality of uniform light-emitting beads over the binding agent, printing a dye layer of multiple color on one surface of the second substrate with a printing roller; C) binding the surface of the first substrate coated with the light-emitting beads with the surface of the second substrate coated with the dye layer by hot-pressing with a heated roller, tearing away the second substrate, hot-pressing again with the heated roller such that the light-emitting beads are exposed out of the dye layer; D) covering a thin protecting film over the light-emitting beads to protect the light-emitting beads, thus forming a reflective printing on the first substrate.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: